Why Neville Is A Lion
by Angel N Darkness
Summary: Neville takes on Rodolphus LeStrange at the Battle Of Hogwarts. This is why he is is a lion! Written for History Of Magic assignment 11 on HSOW&W Forum!


A/N: This story will be a oneshot/drabble and it's for History of Magic class assignment 11 on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry forum! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own HP!

 **Short Lesson:**

The Battle of Hogwarts occurred on May 2, 1998 and ended the Second Wizarding War. In this battle, Dumbeldore's Army and The Order of the Phoenix fought Voldemort and his Death Eaters as Harry Potter attempted to destroy the last of Voldemort's horcruxes. During the battle, Severus Snape passed along his memories to Harry Potter as he died. These memories revealed to Harry that Harry was a seventh horcrux inadvertently created by Voldemort. Harry realized that he would need to sacrifice himself in order to defeat Voldemort. Harry Potter went willingly to the Death Eaters and Voldemort performed the Killing Curse on Harry. However, Voldemort was only able to kill the accidental horcrux he had created and Harry was able to return to life. Ultimately, the Death Eaters were defeated in this battle. Casualties of this battle included Severus Snape, Fred Weasley, Remus Lupin, Nymphadora Tonks, Colin Creevey, and Lavender Brown.

 **Time Period Task:** Write a story that occurs during the Battle of Hogwarts.

Word Count: 468 Words

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Neville Longbottom threw himself into the battle after he saw Harry firing spells left and right at Voldemort. He had no sooner lobbed the head off of Nagini, which killed Voldemort's snake, when the Battle of Hogwarts started right back up. When he saw the Lestrange brothers targeting his grandmother he lost it. He shot spell after spell taking out any Death Eaters in his way as he made his way to where his grandmother was holding her own against two of the four people responsible for putting his mother and father in St. Mungo's.

He stopped right next to his grandmother and after nodding at her once he focused on Rodolphus Lestrange. "You took my parents away from me. You will pay for that."

Rodolphus let out a dark laugh. "And who is going to make me pay for it? You, little Longbottom?"

Neville's eyes hardened in anger and determination as he let loose with a barrage of spells one after the other. He was glad now that Harry had taught him dueling and that he had kept it up while Harry was on the run doing whatever it was that he had to do in order to make sure that today happened. He wasn't about to let Rodolphus think that he going to walk away from this without help and that was if he even let the Death Eater walk away at all. It was about time that he finally got to avenge his parents.

He dodged and shielded the spells that Rodolphus was sending his way all the while sending his own spells at the man he hated with a passion. Out of the corner of his eye he saw his grandmother take down Rabastan Lestrange and smirked. He knew the second that the Death Eater he was fighting noticed that his brother was down and not getting back up because the spells stopped for ten seconds before resuming.

After he dodge a nasty curse he pointed his wand and shouted "Reducto!"

He then fired the same curse again. He watched in satisfaction as his spell hit Rodolphus' wand hand and blew it completely off while the second one took off the man's other hand. He followed it up with another spell before he walked over and looked down on the man who was looking at him in surprise. "I told you that you would pay for what you have done. You will never hold another wand in your life and that is only if you somehow manage to keep alive and don't bleed out."

He walked away from the fallen man and joined the battle again. He worked his way through the battle side by side with his Grandmother. Now he understood why the hat put him in Gryffindor back in his first year.

* * *

A/N 2: *grins* I did enjoy writing this one... lol... Hope you all liked it! Click the button and let me know what you think!


End file.
